


Про рыжих чиновников, кудрявых детективов и усталых детективов-инспекторов.

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт и Грег давно присматривались друг у другу, но никто из них не решался сделать первый шаг. Наконец, Майкрофт набрался смелости и написал Грегу письмо с приглашением на ужин, но оно по ошибке попало в руки Диммока. Положение усугубилось тем, что в письме не было указано имя адресата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про рыжих чиновников, кудрявых детективов и усталых детективов-инспекторов.

Бухнув пыльную коробку на стол, Грег взял отпечатанный на принтере и разукрашенный синими разводами ручных исправлений список. Язвительно скривил губы.

— Раз вы так хорошо ориентируетесь в процедурах работы с уликами, проведите инвентаризацию хранилища, — противным голосом передразнил он своего начальника.

Звонкое эхо прокатились по безлюдному полутемному залу, заставленному рядами металлических стеллажей. Сил оттолкнуться от стен и долететь обратно хватило лишь гласным звукам. Грег подумал, что уже давно чувствует себя «согласным». Таким же неуклюжим и бесперспективным. Равнодушным. Развернув к себе бутон настольной лампы, он прищурился и отвел руку с зажатым в ней документом подальше от лица. С досадой прикусил нижнюю губу. Несколько раз плотно сжал веки и отодвинул руку еще немного.

— Визита к окулисту не избежать, — в стотысячный раз констатировал он и, бросив опись на стол, помассировал виски.

Его бывшая жена Мириам любила повторять, что затащить Грега на прием к врачу можно лишь в бессознательном состоянии. Он и сам понимал, что без жесткого постороннего вмешательства опять найдет отговорку и так и не доберется до поликлиники, как случилось в предыдущие девяносто девять тысяч девятьсот девяносто девять раз.

— Вот отпрошусь в пятницу с работы и схожу! — назло внутреннему голосу проворчал он и усилием воли прогнал видение ухмыляющейся Мириам.

Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь пришел и попросил Грега охарактеризовать себя нынешнего в трех словах, тот бы не раздумывая выдал что-то вроде: «скучная одинокая развалина». Свидетельство о разводе он запер в нижнем ящике рабочего стола, словно колбу с особо опасным ядом уже больше года назад, но никак не мог собраться с духом и отнести эту омерзительную бумажку домой. Временами Грегу казалось, будто из-за спины веет затхлым дыханием старости, и малейший намек на возрастные изменения во внешности или здоровье вгоняли его в пучину черной меланхолии.

— А ведь мне нет еще и пятидесяти, — вслух пожаловался он неизвестно кому и выдвинул стул из-за стола.

Металлические ножки визгливо скрипнули по вышарканному линолеуму, Грег поморщился. Каким бы дурацким ни было задание и причины его возникновения, Грег его добросовестно исполнит. Потому что не терпит халатности. Потому что спорить со старшим детективом-инспектором Саммерсом бесполезно и вредно для самооценки. Потому что Саммерс обязательно будет искать повод, чтобы придраться. К тому же неизвестно, когда еще Грегу выпадет такая замечательная возможность отдохнуть в тепле и тишине от трупов и безутешных родственников жертв.

— Так, что тут у нас? — Он сел за стол и вытащил из коробки первый сверток. — Длинный нож с зазубренным лезвием. Скорее всего, столовый хлебный. — Он медленно заскользил пальцем вниз по списку, отыскивая нужный пункт.

 ***

Отодвинув на край стола чашку из-под чая, Майкрофт Холмс вытащил из кармана пиджака мобильный. Несколько минут крутил его в пальцах, мысленно проговаривая речь, затем спрятал обратно.

«Не стоит обсуждать это по телефону».

По правде сказать, тема была вполне безобидной, но Майкрофт желал видеть глаза собеседника во время этого непростого разговора. Один лишь звук голоса давал слишком мало информации для анализа, но реакция в целом: жесты, мимика, очевидные сигналы тела сводила вероятность ошибочных выводов к нулю.

Вчера днем он изучил отчет об очередной выходке Шерлока и последующей реакции Лестрейда, а проснувшись сегодня утром, принял решение. Однако боялся, что спутанность мыслей и необоснованное волнение, каждый раз настигающее его в присутствии одного конкретного детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, не позволят применить отточенные навыки ораторского искусства. Как случалось уже не раз. И заставят недовольно морщиться под аккомпанемент вылетающих изо рта сухих рубленых фраз.

Он изложит свое предложение на бумаге и вручит Лестрейду. Да, так будет проще, а дальше уж как пойдет. Возможно, инспектору потребуется время для размышлений, если Майкрофт слишком уж опережает события. Возможно, самому Майкрофту потребуется детальный план отступления, на случай отказа.

Собравшись с мыслями, Майкрофт достал из ящика чистый лист и, взяв с подставки массивную золотисто-черную авторучку, аккуратно вывел: «Дорогой инспектор…»

 ***

Когда Шерлок ухитрился стащить этот носовой платок из кармана убитого, Грег так и не понял, а кроме них двоих в комнате в тот момент больше никого не было.

— О чем ты только думал! — Грег машинально натянул криминалистические перчатки, которые вечно оттопыривали карманы его рабочих костюмов, рубашек, верхней одежды и неконтролируемо там размножались. Взял теперь уже неровный квадрат ткани за один из неповрежденных уголков и пихнул в пакет для улик. И только после этого стал разглядывать вышитую на нем монограмму. — Это же натуральная кража вещественных доказательств! — Он сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Но я вычислил его, Лестрейд! — Глаза Шерлока светились легким безумием. Он взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с кончиков пальцев переполнявшую тело энергию. — Вам нужно лишь оцепить указанный участок и проверить его сверху донизу!

Конечно, Грег ему поверил, и через два часа подозреваемый уже сидел в комнате для допросов. А потом Грег долго объяснялся с молодым амбициозным криминалистом, осматривавшим место преступления после ухода Шерлока. Уговаривал его не кипятиться и по-тихому добавить в отчет новые сведения. Парень с явной неохотой согласился, однако тут скорее сказались авторитет и харизматичность Грега, чем его сомнительный дар убеждения. В итоге второй уголок носового платка повторил судьбу своего предшественника и сгорел в камере хроматографа масс-спектрометра, но на этот раз уже в лаборатории Скотланд-Ярда. Полученные Шерлоком результаты подтвердились, Грег задним числом внес дополнение в список улик, и инцидент удалось бы замять, если бы кое-кто умел спокойнее реагировать на подначки.

Старший судмедэксперт – ворчливый въедливый старикан мимоходом указал молодому криминалисту, что нужно бережнее обращаться с вещественными доказательствами, и обвинил в неумении получать однозначный результат с первого раза. Два безвозвратно уничтоженных угла и без того не слишком большого куска ткани он счел дилетантским расточительством. Вместо того чтобы промолчать, парень взвился и, защищая свою профессиональную гордость, во всеуслышание обвинил Шерлока в саботаже следствия.

Когда скандал докатился до старшего детектива-инспектора Саммерса, тот незамедлительно вызвал Грега к себе. К тому моменту все документы уже были в полном порядке, ведь Грег не первый год работал детективом и знал все процедуры наизусть, однако Саммерс все никак не мог успокоиться. Засадить Шерлока в камеру было его давней мечтой, но ему никак не удавалось документально обосновать свое желание.

— Последняя запись в списке вещественных доказательств явно сделана другой ручкой. — Саммерс ткнул толстым пальцем в нижнюю часть страницы.

— Предыдущая перестала писать. — Грег флегматично пожал плечами.

— А как вы объясните тот факт, что в первичном отчете лаборатории отсутствует упоминание этой улики?

— Я взял платок, чтобы показать свидетелю вышитую на нем монограмму.

— И, конечно, в журнале регистрации есть запись об изъятии?

— Безусловно.

— И Шерлок Холмс никоим образом не замешан в этом расследовании?

— Никоим. — Грег перестал изучать носки своих туфель и поднял усталый взгляд на начальника. — Сэр, могу я вернуться в свой кабинет? Мне еще отчет составлять.

 ***

Это случилось в один из ярких солнечных дней около месяца назад.

Грег прихлебывал остывший старбаксовский кофе и отстраненно наблюдал, как ветер гоняет по парковке опавшие листья вперемешку с мусором. Майкрофт возвышался над Грегом угрюмой гранитной скалой, хотя был выше всего на пару дюймов. Мастерски поддерживал иллюзию могущества и превосходства. Сухие фразы округлыми камешками скатывались по краю сознания: «надеюсь на понимание», «ценю ваше отношение», «моя благодарность будет безгранична в разумных пределах».

Не так давно Грег с удивлением осознал, что одно лишь присутствие старшего Холмса запускает неконтролируемые процессы в его организме, заставляя насвистывать фривольные мотивчики, сверкать загадочной улыбкой чеширского кота и совершать идиотские поступки, несовместимые с образом умственно полноценного мужчины средних лет. Он моргнул и неосознанно придвинулся к объекту своего интереса еще ближе.

Крылья длинного представительного носа затрепетали, с жадностью втягивая легкий ветерок, секунду назад ерошивший волосы на макушке Грега. Светлые ресницы дрогнули, намереваясь скрыть волнение, на миг полыхнувшее в зрачках. Пальцы правой руки намертво вцепились в полированную ручку зонта и выставили его перед собой, словно активируя невидимый щит.

Слишком испуганно, почти уязвимо.

Грег молчал, рассеяно щурился и улыбался самым уголком губ, с восторгом вслушиваясь в треск хваленой холмсовской брони.

— Не стоит благодарностей. — Слова в конце концов покинули его горло, разбивая звенящую напряжением паузу. Цветные осколки брызнули во все стороны и растворились в городском шуме.

Собрав волю в кулак, Грег прогнал неподобающие фантазии и коротко кивнул Майкрофту на прощание. Развернувшись на каблуках, поспешил к фургону криминалистов, и лишь спустя пару минут осознал, что едва не взорвал свою упорядоченную блеклую жизнь к чертям собачьим.

Едва не признался Майкрофту Холмсу, что находит его новый серый костюм в мелкую полоску стильным и невероятно сексуальным.

 ***

Вот уже добрых десять минут Майкрофт топтался в коридоре на седьмом этаже здания Скотланд-Ярда, словно неурочный гость в прихожей негостеприимных хозяев, а все потому, что детектива-инспектора Лестрейда не оказалось на месте. Впрочем, Майкрофт и был тем самым неурочным гостем. Следовало предупредить о своем визите, но он махнул на правила приличия чуть подрагивающей рукой и затянул узел галстука туже, чем обычно. Ограничившись проверкой журнала системы контроля доступа, убедился, что этим утром Лестрейд прошел через турникет и обратно не выходил.

«Возможно, его вызвали на срочное совещание или внеплановый брифинг», — размышлял Майкрофт, отказываясь признавать свою недальновидность. — «В конце концов, его пальто и шарф висят на вешалке, а на подоконнике красуется пустой стаканчик из-под кофе, который уборщица бы непременно выкинула рано утром, останься он здесь со вчерашнего вечера».

Решительность, с которой Майкрофт переступил порог Управления, неуклонно убывала с каждой минутой ожидания. Крутанув в пальцах конверт, Майкрофт в очередной раз изучил сквозь стеклянную перегородку занятых своими делами сотрудников. Дверь лестрейдовского кабинета оказалась не заперта, но Майкрофт не рискнул оставлять письмо на столе, как и полагаться на ответственность снующих туда-сюда констеблей и сержантов. Поморщившись, он вытащил из жилетки брегет.

Как ни прискорбно было это осознавать, но вероятность прямого отказа страшила Майкрофта сейчас куда сильнее гипотетического гнева Королевы. Он боялся увидеть насмешку в глазах Лестрейда, или того хуже – жалость. Слишком унизительно. Майкрофт никогда не позволял себе принимать чужую жалость. Скудный опыт близких взаимоотношений заставлял его чувствовать себя уязвимым даже от обычного признания симпатии. Он боялся обнажить личные слабости, но вместе с тем не мог противиться желанию подпустить Лестрейда ближе всех остальных. Возможно, собственноручная доставка письма была не такой уж хорошей идеей. К счастью, он весьма подробно изложил в нем свои мысли, что исключало возможное недопонимание и двусмысленность.

 ***

Для Салли Донован этот понедельник не задался с самого утра. Начать с того, что вчера вечером она крупно повздорила с Андерсоном, обозвала его двуличным лживым скотом и вытолкала за дверь, а потом проревела полночи. И как результат: проснулась злая, невыспавшаяся, с опухшим лицом и головной болью. Вдобавок, пока Лестрейд отбывал свое наказание в хранилище, ее временно отдали в подчинение детективу-инспектору Диммоку. Она люто ненавидела педантичность и въедливость Диммока, но пока работала в команде Лестрейда, лишь язвительно посмеивалась над самым младшим из детективов-инспекторов отдела и изредка норовила поставить на место. Салли даже не подозревала, что однажды будет вынуждена терпеть его на постоянной основе. Этот мальчишка был младше ее на два года, зато гонору и самоуверенности в нем оказалось на пятерых.

— Сержант Донован, можно вас на минуту?

 За спиной звякнули, закрываясь, створки лифта. Салли вскинула голову, выныривая из размышлений.

«Господитыбоже, вот уж действительно злополучный день», — мысленно скривилась она. — «Только этого придурка мне не хватало для полноты ощущений». — Быстро оценив обстановку, она попыталась обогнуть Майкрофта Холмса по дуге. — Сожалею, но я очень тороплюсь. — Салли изобразила на лице некое подобие извиняющейся улыбки и ускорила шаг.

— Я вас надолго не задержу. — Холмс с невозмутимым видом преградил ей дорогу.

В этот момент Салли страстно желала стать многотонным товарным составом, разогнавшимся до той отметки, когда уже не успевает затормозить и сбивает зазевавшегося на путях человечишку насмерть, презрев его положение в обществе, непомерное самомнение и родословную. Наплевав на бешеную цену костюма и годовой доход. Не принимая во внимание…

— Прошу, передайте это письмо вашему начальнику лично в руки.

— Моему начальнику? — с подозрением покосившись на протянутый конверт, Салли заложила руки за спину.

Холмс насмешливо выгнул бровь, его взгляд методично обшарил Салли сверху донизу.

«Он все знает». — Салли почувствовала, что краснеет. — «Старший брат – такой же бесцеремонный хам, как и младший. Ворует сведения о чужой личной жизни, а затем использует в своих целях. Но у нас же есть закон о неприкосновенности частной жизни. Это грубейшее нарушение. Нужно подать на них в суд. Нужно создать прецедент. Они не имеют права лезть в мою голову. Это возмутительно. Это недопустимо. Я…»

— Именно. Вашему _непосредственному_ начальнику. — Для пущей убедительности Холмс даже мотнул головой куда-то вниз по коридору. — К сожалению, в данный момент его нет на месте, иначе я бы лично…

— Будет исполнено, сэр. — Скрипнув зубами, Салли выхватила письмо и понеслась к своему рабочему столу, на ходу сочиняя объемную уничижительную речь в адрес некоторых отсутствующих детективов-инспекторов, а также присутствующих проницательных снобов.

 ***

— Между прочим, я вам не курьер и не девочка на побегушках, чтобы таскать личные послания, — с вызовом буркнула Салли, врываясь в кабинет Диммока после обеда. — Кто вообще в наше время пишет бумажные письма? Он что, не умеет пользоваться электронкой?

— Кто он? — Диммок поймал на краю стола метко брошенный конверт и непонимающе сморщил лоб.

— Упырь! — Возмущенно всплеснув руками, Салли с размаху плюхнулась в кресло для посетителей. Диммок поднял взгляд и нахмурился еще сильнее. — Мистер Чванливость? — предприняла она вторую попытку. — Сэр «это-надо-было-сделать-еще-вчера»?

Смешно округлив глаза, Диммок потряс головой.

— Ну, старший брат фрика. — Салли устало приложила ладонь ко лбу и закрыла глаза. — Как там его зовут… Майкрофт Холмс!

Все еще недоумевая, Диммок вскрыл конверт и пробежал глазами письмо. И как-то враз сник.

— А почему упырь? — сдавленным голосом просипел он.

— А вы вообще к нему присматривались? — Салли закинула ногу на ногу и поерзала, отыскивая удобное положение. По той мрачной обстоятельности, с которой она устраивалась, Диммок сразу понял, что разговор предстоит долгий и серьезный. — Бледная кожа, обтягивающая череп, запавшие глаза, редкие тонкие волосы. — Она с готовностью принялась загибать пальцы. — Эта долбаная привычка многозначительно улыбаться, не размыкая синюшных губ. Замороженная мимика и безэмоциональность. — Воодушевление в голосе Салли все нарастало. — Большой черный зонт, который он ни на секунду не выпускает из рук, смахивает на неодушевленный аналог черного кота…

— Но черных котов всегда считали приспешниками ведьм, — торопливо вставил Диммок.

— Да какая разница! — Салли категорично хлопнула ладонью по подлокотнику. — Упырь – он и в Йоркшире упырь.

 ***

— Грег, ты должен мне помочь. Я не знаю что делать, я… — Глаза Диммока лихорадочно блестели, губы чуть подрагивали. — Это все так неожиданно, а я совсем не специалист в подобных вопросах и…

— Дай сюда. — Вытащив письмо из судорожно сжатых пальцев, Грег ободряюще хлопнул молодого коллегу по плечу. — Сядь и успокойся. — Он махнул в сторону свободного стула.

Ну, хоть какое-то развлечение в этом затхлом царстве! В конце концов, он ведь имеет право на два регламентных перерыва в течение дня, разве нет? К тому же мальчишка выглядит по-настоящему расстроенным. Ох уж эта молодость, любая мелочь кажется ей крайне важной и значительной, а ожидание и неизвестность – худшими из наказаний.

Понурив голову, Диммок покорно примостился на краешек сидения.

— Первым делом осмотрим конверт, — менторским тоном заявил Грег. — Что тут у нас? Бумага плотная, тисненая, определенно не дешевая. Никаких опознавательных знаков. — Он поднес конверт к носу, и на секунду ему померещился слабый смутно знакомый запах. Грег моргнул, прогоняя видение. — Без отчетливого аромата. Из этого делаем вывод, что твоя воздыхательница… — Он весело подмигнул непривычно бледному Диммоку. — Я ведь прав, речь идет о любовном послании?

В ответ Диммок что-то горестно промычал, а затем кивнул.

— Точно. — Грег хмыкнул. — Твоя воздыхательница – дама состоятельная, деловая и не обременена романтическими фантазиями. Крайне осторожна и сдержана. Привыкла оберегать личные отношения от постороннего внимания и не стремится афишировать свои любовный интерес. — Он вытащил письмо из конверта, но прежде чем развернуть, внимательно посмотрел на Диммока. — Ты уверен? Действительно хочешь, чтобы я его прочел?

Пожав плечами, Диммок развел руки в стороны, словно говоря: «Валяй, хуже уже все равно не будет». Грег бросил пустой конверт на стол и, осторожно развернув лист за уголки, начал читать.

  _Дорогой инспектор!_

_Я крайне ценю то взаимопонимание, которое возникло между нами в последнее время, и мне весьма приятно видеть, как оно ширится день ото дня. Полагаю, настало время нам с вами прояснить некоторые ключевые моменты и узнать друг друга в более личном плане. Надеюсь, что моя предвзятая оценка вашей заинтересованности окажется верна, и вы согласитесь со мной поужинать. Если же нет, прошу вас уничтожить это письмо и забыть его содержание. В этом случае наши отношения останутся на прежнем уровне, и я более не стану докучать вам подобными предложениями._

_Жду вас в среду в 20.00 в ресторане «Le Gavroche». Ваше отсутствие будет считаться официальным отказом, хотя я не без оснований надеюсь, что вы все же придете и предоставите мне шанс вкратце обрисовать вам перспективы развития наших отношений._

_С искренним уважением._

— Снова ни имен, ни даже инициалов. — Грег нахмурился. — Должно быть, твоя дама занимает высокое положение в обществе и опасается шантажа. По стилю письма я бы сказал, что она консервативна и отнюдь не молода. — Он покосился на Диммока, нервно растиравшего лицо ладонями. — Вам же преподавали курс графологии? Смотри. — Грег положил письмо на стол. — Прописные буквы заметно преувеличены – это признак самоуверенности, настойчивости, возможно даже деспотичности. Все гласные буквы тщательно закрыты – твоя дама крайне замкнутая натура. Наклон букв почти отсутствует – она рациональна и не желает, либо не умеет проявлять эмоции. — Он рассеяно поскреб затылок. — Какая-то не очень привлекательная картинка вырисовывается. Ты правда хочешь влезать во все это? Пока не знаешь, кто она, будет проще забыть эту ситуацию как страшный сон и…

— Но я знаю! — Диммок сморщился и страдальчески заломил руки. В этот момент он как никогда походил на ребенка, готового вот-вот расплакаться.

— Знаешь? Тогда что тебе нужно от меня? — недоуменно вскинул брови Грег. — И как ты вообще можешь быть уверен, что знаешь? Вдруг, все наши догадки неверны и...

— Потому что он лично принес это письмо в Скотланд-Ярд!

— Тебя пригласил на свидание мужчина? — Выпрямившись, Грег задумчиво прищурился, щелкая авторучкой, открывая и вновь закрывая прозрачный колпачок. Через минуту дешевый пластик не выдержал и треснул. Грег недоуменно изучил свою ладонь и, вздохнув, выбросил обломки ручки в мусорную корзину. — Ты же вроде не по этой части? – уточнил он.

— Не по этой. — Диммок торопливо кивнул и взял письмо со стола. — Но при правильном подходе это свидание может поспособствовать моему карьерному росту, а я совершенно не представляю, как в этом случае должно выглядеть «правильно». К тому же, он не из тех людей, которым можно безболезненно отказать.

— И как зовут твоего немолодого самоуверенного и высокопоставленного воздыхателя? — Грег осторожно опустился на второй стул, уже мысленно решив это уравнение, но все еще отказываясь верить.

— Майкрофт Холмс, — смущенно пробормотал Диммок.

***

— Ты должен пойти со мной, — сообщил Диммок, вернувшись из-за стойки с очередной пинтой.

Грег как раз набрал в рот пива. Горло нещадно саднило после целого дня в пыльном хранилище и полуторачасовой лекции в шумном пабе. Поперхнувшись, он со стуком опустил кружку обратно на стол.

— И что я там буду делать? — откашлявшись, опасливо уточнил он.

— Пинать под столом, чтобы я не болтал глупостей, переводить разговор в безопасное русло, спасать от посягательств на мою честь. — Диммок задохнулся, пытаясь побороть распиравшее грудь смятение.

— Тоже мне, принцесса-девственница. — Грег скептически оценил растрепанного раскрасневшегося Диммока с макушки до кончиков забрызганных грязью туфель.

Было одновременно противно и в то же время волнительно просчитывать детали предстоящего свидания Диммока с Майкрофтом. Грега снедало острое чувство, слишком похожее на ревность, ведь он сам подсознательно мечтал получить от Холмса подобное приглашение. Но с каждой минутой крепла уверенность, что сколько Диммока ни инструктируй, он все равно провалит это свидание, и тогда, возможно, если Грег в этот момент окажется где-то поблизости, у него появится шанс завладеть вниманием Майкрофта. Хотя бы на короткое время. Не то чтобы он собирался как-то мешать Диммоку в достижении его корыстных целей, вставлять палки в колеса и все такое… тот и сам с этой задачей прекрасно справится.

В голове Грега роились сотни сомнений: он так и не понял причин, по которым Майкрофт пригласил на ужин этого смазливого юнца.

«Он конечно, симпатичный. Пусть и не принц, но девственник в отношении мужчин – определенно. А я – старый глупый осел!» — Грег мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. — «Мозгов, как у устрицы, прав был Шерлок. Только такой самоуверенный идиот как я мог возомнить, что Майкрофт Холмс способен заинтересоваться старым скучным бобби».

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! — Диммок состроил жалобную рожицу и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте.

— Вы встречаетесь в общественном месте, ничего там с тобой не случится, — фыркнул Грег. — И как ты вообще представляешь себе повод, по которому я вдруг окажусь с вами за одним столом?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — отмахнулся Диммок, воодушевленный новой идеей.

 ***

К этому ужину Грег готовился так основательно, как не готовился ни к одному важному мероприятию в своей жизни, за исключением разве что школьного выпускного бала. Сбежав с работы сразу по окончании рабочего дня, он принял душ и аккуратно выбрил лицо. Не хватало еще порезаться из-за нервной неуклюжести! Водя расческой по подсыхающим волосам, понял, что пришла пора стричься, но бежать в парикмахерскую прямо сейчас было глупо, к тому же он должен был выглядеть максимально естественно. Вопреки естественности не удержался и распечатал упаковку с новенькой белоснежной в синюю полоску рубашкой, которая уже год дожидалась своего звездного часа на верхней полке шкафа. Купленный несколько лет назад выходной костюм стал плотнее прилегать в районе талии, Грег поморщился и расстегнул нижние пуговицы пиджака.

Он понимал: что ни надень, как ни приводи себя в порядок, на фоне Диммока он все равно будет выглядеть потрепанным и усталым. Неподходящим для свидания с безупречным Майкрофтом Холмсом.

«Впрочем, — напомнил он сам себе, — на свидание идет Диммок, а не я». Тогда как же обозначить ту роль, которую предстоит сыграть сегодня вечером ему? Матушка-дуэнья? Суфлер? Независимый арбитр?

— Ты с ума сошел? Зачем так вырядился? — Встретив Грега в назначенном месте, Диммок отчаянно замахал руками. — Мы ведь как будто возвращаемся с места преступления!

— Но это же «Le Gavroche», а не провинциальная забегаловка, — попытался оправдаться Грег, с опозданием понимая, что все-таки перегнул палку и теперь выглядит слишком нарядно.

— Он все поймет, — обреченно вздохнул Диммок.

— Он в любом случае все поймет. — Грег с притворной беспечностью усмехнулся. — Минутой раньше, минутой позже… — Его внимание привлекли глаза Диммока, блестевшие слишком ненатурально. Грег придвинулся ближе и уловил окутавший парня свежий мятный запах. — Ты что, накурился? — Он требовательно вздернул подбородок Диммока вверх, всмотрелся в зрачки.

— Конечно, нет! — Вывернувшись из захвата, Диммок отскочил в сторону и обиженно скривился. — Просто выпил рюмку для храбрости, — добавил он на грани слышимости.

— Ну ты и придурок! — Грег осуждающе качнул головой и, сунув руки в карманы пальто, зашагал в сторону ресторана.

 ***

В глазах Майкрофта Холмса на миг вспыхнуло непонимание, быстро сменившееся чем-то, очень похожим на разочарование, и Грег поспешил прояснить обстановку:

— Видите ли, мистер Холмс…

— Это полностью моя вина. — Растянув губы в радостно-покаянной улыбке, Диммок загородил Грега собой. — Мы как раз возвращались с места преступления, пешком, ну, знаете, криминалисты уехали чуть раньше, а я отправил сержанта на служебной машине сообщить родственникам погибшего, все констебли оказались заняты, а патрульных мы уже отпустили, как раз начал накрапывать дождь, налетел этот холодный северный ветер и тут я подумал: будет чудесно, если мы поужинаем все вместе.

С каждой новой выдуманной подробностью брови Майкрофта ползли все выше, придавая лицу по-детски недоуменное выражение. Презрев всю серьезность ситуации, Грег сгорбился за спиной Диммока и тихо прыснул в кулак.

— Вы же не против? — закончив тараторить, обеспокоенно уточнил тот.

— Совершенно не против. — К своей чести Майкрофт среагировал почти мгновенно и, вернув брови на их законное место, сделал короткий жест в сторону стола. — Прошу, господа, присаживайтесь.

Взяв меню, Майкрофт притворился, будто всерьез поглощен его изучением, хотя в действительности помнил содержание наизусть.

«Что происходит? Зачем Лестрейд притащил с собой этого мальчишку? Побоялся отказать и теперь откупается? Предлагает себе замену? Или жалеет? Неужели я выгляжу настолько жалко? Или Лестрейд сам встречается с этим Диммоком. Нет, такое я точно заметил бы. Или не заметил? А может он еще не встречается с ним, но планирует? Зачем тогда привел его сюда? Чтобы без слов обозначить свой интерес? Бессмыслица какая-то. Групповой секс в первый же вечер? Маловероятно. Хотя мальчишка довольно смазливый. Лестрейд легко мог купиться на его молодое тело и свежее лицо. А еще гетеросексуальный. Примерно на 95 процентов. К концу ужина можно будет просчитать точнее». — Майкрофт незаметно глянул поверх меню сначала на одного мужчину, а затем на второго и поджал губы. — «Да уж, куда мне тягаться в привлекательности с этим розовощеким Диммоком, имея в анамнезе редеющие грязно-ржавые волосы, непомерно длинный нос и общую физическую непривлекательность»

— Господа готовы сделать заказ? — Официант бесшумно материализовался рядом с их столиком, держа наготове блокнот и карандаш.

— Готовы. — Кашлянув, Майкрофт машинально передвинул несимметрично поставленный бокал с минеральной водой и поправил салфетку. — Я буду утиный бульон и тушеный цикорий с овощами. И принесите нам, пожалуйста, бутылочку «Л'Есприт де Шевалье» 2002 года.

— Отличный выбор, — одобрительно улыбнулся официант. — А что закажете вы? — Он повернулся к Диммоку и Лестрейду.

— Попробуйте шотландскую говядину с соусом шалот, детектив-инспектор, — задумчиво предложил Майкрофт, по-прежнему уткнувшись в меню. — Уверен, вам понравится.

Грег молча кивнул официанту, подтверждая заказ, потому что доверял мнению Майкрофта Холмса. Диммок воспринял его поведение как подсказку и тоже кивнул, потому что боялся поступить опрометчиво. А Майкрофт упустил из виду, что никто кроме него самого так и не понял, кому лично была адресована эта рекомендация.

 ***

Отложив меню в сторону, Майкрофт взял со стола салфетку и аккуратно расправил ее на коленях. В его фантазиях этот ужин начинался совершенно иначе. Пристально посмотрел на безмолвно понурившегося Диммока, затем перевел взгляд на Лестрейда. Для полного понимания ситуации не хватало фактов, поэтому Майкрофт решил заняться их сбором.

— Как полагаете, инспектор, сегодня нам стоит опасаться дождя?

Грег вздрогнул, будто ему за шиворот плеснули кружку ледяной воды. — «Он издевается?» — Но не нашел в серых глазах ни капли иронии. Лишь настороженность, очень созвучную с той, что не давала сейчас покоя ему самому.

Это было их привычным и по убеждению Грега очень интимным приветствием.

  _— Как полагаете, инспектор, сегодня нам стоит опасаться дождя? — с наигранным беспокойством уточнил Майкрофт в тот самый первый раз, прячась от надоедливой мороси под огромным зонтом._

_Грег огляделся по сторонам: в радиусе тридцати футов от них не было ни души, и отчего-то решил подыграть Холмсу. Нестерпимо хотелось шагнуть под приглашающе распахнутый черный купол, вторгнуться в личное пространство Майкрофта, узнать, как он отреагирует, но Грег сдержался. Желтая лента полицейского ограждения разделяла их надежней бездонной пропасти, но в то же время каким-то волшебным образом объединяла._

_Пихнув руки в карманы плаща, Грег посмотрел на тучи, придавившие город своим минорным настроем. Долго и внимательно изучал их с видом заядлого метеоролога-любителя. Давал представление в театре одного зрителя. Он видел капли воды, искрящиеся на ресницах, чувствовал освежающие брызги дождя на лице и улыбался. Вселенной. Майкрофту Холмсу. Весне, неторопливо оживляющей город цветными штрихами. Затем поднял вверх указательный палец, словно уточняя направление и скорость ветра. Опустив голову, стряхнул с волос влагу и поймал одобрительный взгляд Холмса. В его глазах Грегу почудилась искра любопытства. Спрятав улыбку, вынес вердикт:_

_— Древняя примета гласит: если солидный британский чиновник поутру выходит из дома с зонтом – быть дождю. — И снова улыбнулся, на этот раз вместе с Майкрофтом._

Грег молчал, нерешительно теребя под столом краешек скатерти.

Неужели все это время он ошибался? Принимал желаемое за действительное? Для него тот диалог стал чем-то вроде ритуала, позволявшим на миг ощутить хрупкую эмоциональную связь с Майкрофтом. Неужели Майкрофт не догадывался? Не мог не догадываться, потому и напомнил. Хотел убедить Грега, что их отношения останутся прежними? Несмотря ни на что. Убедиться сам? Неужели не понимал, что после сегодняшнего вечера между ними уже ничего не будет по-прежнему? Но ведь это несложно. Грег вовсе не против сыграть отрепетированную роль в очередной раз. В последний раз.

Глубоко вдохнув, он отпустил измочаленный уголок скатерти и облизнул губы.

— Я, безусловно, понимаю, что разговоры о погоде являются одним из ключевых столпов классического британского этикета. — Диммок скептически поморщился, изучая подсвеченные фонарями сумерки за окном, и не заметил, как Грег торопливо закрыл рот, так и не успев произнести ни звука. — Но, право слово, зачем вообще заполнять эфир этой бессмыслицей? Обсуждение погодных явлений занятие столь же глупое, как и их предсказание. Раз уж сами метеорологи, которым я, между прочим, ни на секунду не верю, не в состоянии дать точный прогноз, то зачем пытаться нам, любителям? Кстати сказать, правительству уже давно пора применять к ним штрафные санкции за крупные просчеты. Полагаю, метеорология не такая уж сложная наука, скорее, тут дело в распущенности и халатности конкретных сотрудников. А то что же это такое получается? Моя соседка – дама весьма доверчивая и недалекая каждое утро слушает прогноз погоды по радио и одевает ребенка в школу в соответствии с этим прогнозом. А потом ветер усиливается, температура падает ниже указанной, идет мокрый снег вместо дождя, ребенок, понятное дело, простывает, валится с ангиной, сама соседка возвращаясь с работы тоже мерзнет…

Опомнившись, Грег легонько пнул Диммока по туфле под столом и скорчил страшную рожу.

Диммок проглотил окончание фразы и приложил ладони к заалевшим щекам.

— Схожу в уборную, пока нам несут аперитив. — Он вскочил из-за стола и торопливо покинул зал.

Майкрофт проводил его немигающим взглядом, а когда обернулся, Грег уже набрался смелости и собирался задать мучавший его вопрос. Несколько вопросов, если сказать точнее. К сожалению, официант выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вынырнуть из-за стойки с винной бутылкой в руке. Он в два счета оказался возле их столика.

— Господа, осмелюсь предложить вам по бокалу «Пино де Шарант». — Он почтительно склонил голову. — Это вино отлично скрашивает время в ожидании заказа.

— Оно будет как нельзя кстати, — криво усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Пожалуй, мы возьмем всю бутылку, и будьте любезны принести сразу вторую, нас все-таки трое.

Грег совершенно не разбирался во французских винах, однако в этом случае его неведение длилось ровно до первого глотка. Вино оказалось крепленым, с ярко выраженным коньячным акцентом.

Взгляд Диммока по возвращении стал еще более стеклянным, чем прежде. Разговор за столом не клеился. Пустые фразы тонули в неловком покашливании и, подтверждая расчеты Майкрофта, содержимое первой бутылки «Пино де Шарант» закончилось до неприличия быстро. Когда Диммок вновь направился в уборную – слишком рано после предыдущего раза, – Грег почуял неладное и, выждав минуту, тоже поднялся из-за стола.

Туалет встретил его холодным блеском кафеля и тишиной. Опустившись на корточки, Грег вычислил единственную занятую кабинку в самом дальнем углу и, подойдя к ней, резко толкнул дверцу.

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Сидевший на закрытом унитазе Диммок никак не отреагировал на столь грубое вторжение и продолжил отрешенно пялиться в пространство. Сделав щедрый (и определенно далеко не первый) глоток из маленькой фляжки, протянул ее Грегу:

— Будешь?

— Конечно, нет. — Грег в сердцах сплюнул и взъерошил пятерней волосы. — Полагаешь, ему понравятся твои пьяные разглагольствования?

— Полагаю, разговоры со мной – последнее, что его интересует. — Икнув, Диммок завинтил крышку и убрал фляжку во внутренний карман пиджака. — Но мистер Холмс слишком консервативен, чтобы пропустить положенную этикетом прелюдию. — Он поднялся с унитаза и, покачнувшись, схватился рукой за стену.

Грег хотел подхватить его, хотел отругать. Хотел запереть в кабинке, и как ни в чем не бывало вернуться за стол к Майкрофту, придумав по дороге правдоподобную ложь. Однако ничего не сделал.

— Понимаешь, мне противно. Как только представлю, какие у него планы на мой счет, сразу тошнота к горлу подкатывает. — Протиснувшись мимо Грега, Диммок добрел до раковины и подставил руки под кран. — Я ведь не настолько наивен, как ты думаешь, и знаю, что для геев секс на первом свидании – вполне привычное явление.

— Да кто тебя заставляет-то? — Отойдя от кабинки, Грег как можно безразличнее пожал плечами. — Можешь прямо сейчас собираться и проваливать домой.

— Угу, как же. — Диммок плеснул в лицо пригоршню воды. — А он в отместку разрушит мне всю карьеру. Буду потом до пенсии выписывать штрафы за неправильную парковку. Полагаешь, этот человек умеет адекватно реагировать на отказ?

— Не выдумывай херни. — Грег почувствовал, что вопреки воле закипает. — Я отказывал ему, и не раз. Как видишь: жив, здоров, не жалуюсь.

— Он предлагал секс _тебе_? — От удивления Диммок стал похож на экзотическую розовощекую рыбу с выпученными глазами и приоткрытым ртом.

После этих слов Грегу стало еще противней. Одно дело, когда ты сам признаешь, что уже вышел из конкурентоспособного возраста, и совершенно другое, когда тебе на это указывает какой-то зарвавшийся юнец.

— Нет, не предлагал. — Стараясь не выдать своего раздражения, Грег отвернулся и, выдернув из контейнера сразу несколько листов бумажного полотенца, протянул их Диммоку. — Наши разногласия касались его брата, Шерлока.

А потом пришло понимание, что если бы чудо вдруг произошло, и Майкрофт Холмс предложил ему заняться сексом, Грег бы точно не стал напиваться и изводить себя, как Диммок. Он бы нервничал на порядок сильнее.

 ***

Майкрофт следил за происходящим с тщательно скрываемой неприязнью и уже десять минут как признал, что не в состоянии постичь этот безумный заговор.

Диммок пьянел быстрее, чем можно было предположить, однако причина вероятней всего крылась в особенностях его организма. Или в той новенькой плоской фляжке, чьи контуры едва заметно проступали под костюмной тканью. Единственное, что Майкрофт достоверно определил, так это общее направление, в котором его столь настойчиво подталкивали. И не стал противиться. Он с наигранным интересом слушал развязную болтовню Диммока и игнорировал Лестрейда. Полностью. Делал вид, что не замечает адресованных Диммоку предупреждающих взглядов и пинков под столом. Но в какой-то момент поддался глупому импульсу и, опередив движение Лестрейда, резко выпрямил ногу в колене. И едва совладал с дрожью – слабое столкновение с чужой голенью обожгло напряженные нервы, мгновенно наэлектризовав волоски по всей ноге.

А Лестрейд вздрогнул. Опрокинул полупустой бокал с вином, пробормотал извинения и смутился еще сильнее. А затем рванул в уборную. Да что они туда все бегают без конца? Случился групповой случай острого несварения желудка?

Когда Лестрейд впервые покинул обеденный зал, практически сбежав вслед за Диммоком, в груди Майкрофта заворочались острые шипы страха. Он до абсурда боялся разглядеть следы поспешного разврата в его облике по возвращении. Поэтому едва заслышав за спиной знакомые чуть неровные шаги, малодушно уставился в тарелку, пытаясь успокоить обезумевшее сердце. Спустя минуту и три прицельных взгляда, убедился, что внешний вид Лестрейда остался в полном порядке за исключением преступно алевших губ. К великому облегчению Майкрофта, ему была хорошо известна причина этого чрезмерно красного оттенка: Лестрейд имел пагубную привычку кусать и безостановочно облизывать губы, находясь в состоянии сильного волнения.

«Что же беспокоит нашего бравого инспектора?» — Отложив вилку, Майкрофт взял в руки бокал. Было очень непросто игнорировать настойчивое желание податься вперед, смять эти искушающие губы своими, познать вкус и требовательный напор талантливого, вне всяких сомнений, языка, но Майкрофт справился.

— Как прошел осенний бал, инспектор? — Еще одна попытка нащупать почву в этом скользком болоте недосказанности. Сделав глоток вина, Майкрофт расслаблено откинулся на спинку стула.

Пару недель назад Лестрейд жаловался ему на неизбежность этого мероприятия. Сетовал на отсутствие пары для себя, и жесткий приказ суперинтенданта, обязавшего всех детективов-инспекторов присутствовать на ежегодной церемонии награждения лучших сотрудников полиции, сокращенно именуемой осенним балом.

— Никогда не знаешь заранее, кого доведется встретить на очередном нудном корпоративном собрании, — многозначительно произнес Майкрофт тогда. А потом инцидент в Израиле спутал ему все планы. Конечно, Лестрейд был вправе злиться, обманувшись в ожиданиях. Вправе не доверять более обещаниям Майкрофта, хотя и обещания как такового тогда не прозвучало. Но в то время Майкрофт надеялся…

— Невыносимо скучно и помпезно. — Диммок отодвинул пустую тарелку и потянулся за бутылкой вина. — Нам приказали присутствовать, но ни один действительно заслуживший награду сотрудник ее так и не получил. Ха, можно подумать, кто-то в этом сомневался. Награды у нас получает высший руководящий состав, протирающий задницы в уютных кабинетах. А мы торчим дни и ночи в душных архивах, комнатах для допросов, на местах преступлений. Роемся в грязном белье в прямом и переносном смысле. Усердно киваем, когда этот жирный тупица грозит пальцем и требует ускорить поимку преступника. Как будто без его указаний, мы бы забросили работу, пили кофе и травили байки в курилке.

Грег методично напивался.

Он перестал контролировать Диммока, и теперь того неуклонно сносило в пьяные дебри личных обид. Грег даже не собирался в это вникать. — «Да кому какая разница? Хотя Майкрофту, похоже, его разговорчивость нравится. Вон, подпер голову ладонью, с интересом слушает, другой рукой играет остатками вина в бокале».

Диммок развязно подмигнул Майкрофту, предложив заказать еще одну бутылку этого-восхитительного-вина, и передвинул свой стул почти вплотную к стулу Майкрофта. Грег беспомощно скрипнул зубами, затем залпом осушил свой бокал и встал из-за стола.

 ***

Из зеркала на него хмуро щурился безнадежно усталый и не совсем трезвый мужчина с темными кругами вокруг глаз. Грег криво усмехнулся, его отражение довольно осклабилось в ответ:

— Отвратно выглядишь!

Он стоял, уткнувшись носом в полные холодной воды ладони, когда за спиной тихо стукнула дверь.

— У тебя еще осталось? — Грег с надеждой покосился на зеркального двойника Диммока.

Диммок неуверенно кивнул. Нашарив в кармане фляжку, бросил ее Грегу и опустился на корточки в углу возле раковины.

— Знаешь, он не такой уж противный при ближайшем рассмотрении, — невнятно сообщил он, положив голову на скрещенные на коленях руки.

— Видел я твои близорукие исследования, — зло фыркнул Грег. В его голосе отчетливо прозвучала обида, и оставалось надеяться, что Диммок сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы обратить на нее внимание. — Обязательно было заниматься этим здесь? Да ты практически влез к нему на колени, а ведь мы не в третьесортном пабе, а в приличном ресторане находимся!

Во фляжке оказался виски. Теплый паршивый виски. Ровно на один глоток.

— Но все равно я ужасно боюсь, — уныло пробормотал Диммок, проигнорировав возмущенную отповедь.

Грег мог бы многое рассказать о страхах. И о том, чего действительно стоит бояться в жизни. Чего не следует допускать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но промолчал. Он чувствовал обиду за Майкрофта. Этот человек не заслужил всех тех нелепых и ужасных подозрений, что роились в мозгу пьяного Диммока.

— Как же меня достало твое нытье! — Завинтив фляжку, Грег перевел взгляд на зеркало и оцепенел. За его спиной прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, стоял Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной. — И давно вы тут? — Уточнил Грег пару минут спустя, устав играть в гляделки.

— Вполне достаточно. — Майкрофт тяжело отстранился от косяка и подошел ближе.

— Диммок, вставай. — Грег наклонился и потряс коллегу за плечо, затем осторожно пихнул в ногу. — Ты меня слышишь? — А когда тот отчетливо всхрапнул и попытался завалиться на бок, виновато посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Вы должны его простить. Он слегка переволновался и…

— Боится меня до рези в животе. Да, я понял, не утруждайтесь. — Несколько секунд Майкрофт демонстративно изучал себя в зеркале, затем поджал бледные губы. — Не думал, что с моей внешностью все настолько плохо. — Он холодно улыбнулся. — Вызову водителя, следует доставить этого бедолагу домой.

Через десять минут они погрузили Диммока в автомобиль и вернулись в ресторан. Попросив счет, Майкрофт перелил в свой бокал остатки вина из бутылки, намереваясь допить их одним глотком, однако Грег успел перехватить его руку на полпути ко рту.

— По-моему, вам уже хватит, — мягко укорил он.

— По-моему, это совершенно не ваше дело, — тихо возразил Майкрофт, но руку с бокалом все же опустил. Чужое тепло пробилось сквозь ткань рукава, горло сковал сильный спазм.

Они расплатились по счету и вышли на улицу.

Темнота незамедлительно обернула их холодом, осенней тревогой и одиночеством.

— У меня были совершенно другие планы на этот вечер, — вздохнул Майкрофт, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— У меня тоже. — Грег сунул озябшие руки в карманы пальто и переступил с ноги на ногу. Перспектива закончить этот суматошный день в своей квартирке на знакомом жестком диване один на один с телевизором совершенно не радовала. — Но если желаете, я бы мог стать вашими планами на сегодня, — бездумно продолжил он и едва не прикусил язык от неожиданности.

— А я бы мог согласиться. Если вы. Желаете. — Развернувшись на каблуках, Майкрофт испытующе посмотрел Грегу в глаза.

Тот медленно моргнул, и за эти доли секунды мир вокруг них неуловимо изменился.

Свет стал гораздо контрастней, звуки тише, в воздухе прибавилось волнующей горечи.

— К вам, или ко мне? — Голос Грега предательски дрогнул. Тысячи воображаемых ледяных игл вонзились в кончики пальцев.

— Ко мне. — Кивнув в такт своим мыслям, Майкрофт развернулся, указывая направление. — Тут всего два квартала. Прогуляемся пешком, если вы не против.

 ***

Дорогу до квартиры Майкрофта Грег почти не запомнил. Это был напряженный в своей невысказанности холодный и отчего-то странно неловкий путь. Мягкий свет прихожей окрасил все вокруг в уютные тона. Грег вдохнул его спокойствие полной грудью и расправил плечи.

— Можете оставить свое пальто на вешалке, инспектор, — светским тоном предложил Майкрофт, замыкая входную дверь. — Справа от вас, там есть свободные плечики. — Он не оборачиваясь махнул рукой.

Чужие ладони уверенно скользнули вдоль его боков и сомкнулись над пряжкой ремня, Майкрофт едва уловимо вздрогнул и задохнулся от неожиданности.

— Мы собираемся заняться сексом, мистер Холмс. — Грег провел носом по его шее, прямо над воротничком рубашки, осторожно прихватил губами кожу, поцеловал, пытаясь принять реальность происходящего. — И я прошу вас только об одном: хотя бы на сегодняшнюю ночь перестаньте звать меня инспектором. — Он тихо усмехнулся и доверительно понизил голос. — А то мне все кажется, что нас по-прежнему трое, и Диммок ждет своей очереди прямо у меня за спиной.

Майкрофт передернул плечами, отвергая саму вероятность подобного сценария, отказываясь даже представлять такую ситуацию, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Тогда будьте последовательны и прекратите обращаться ко мне столь официально, — прохрипел он и, кашлянув, произнес на пробу: — Грегори.

— Значит, договорились. — Еще один тихий смешок. — Майкрофт.

Мягкие чуть прохладные губы поймали мочку его уха, сжали на мгновение, язык очертил ушную раковину, а зубы осторожно прикусили самый краешек. Майкрофт рвано выдохнул и склонил голову в другую сторону, давая Грегу больше пространства, приглашая. И крепко стиснул пальцами его руки, сцепленные в замок поверх живота.

— Спальня чуть дальше по коридору, — сообщил он и остался безмерно доволен своей выдержкой. Таким голосом можно было приглашать премьер-министра оценить новую музейную экспозицию. — Если конечно, вы не желаете что-нибудь выпить, или обсудить ваши правила перед началом.

Он мечтал поцеловать этот потрясающий бесстыдный рот, покорить его, уповать на его милость, но боялся выдать себя. Он понимал, что это будет случайный секс без каких-либо обязательств – последний вариант, который Грег стал рассматривать, лишившись всех остальных. И Майкрофт обязан был вести себя соответственно. Никаких намеков на эмоциональную вовлеченность.

— Никаких правил. — Грег хищно сузил глаза. — _Только не с тобой._ И алкоголя сегодня было больше, чем достаточно. — Он качнул головой. — _Как и бессмысленной нерешительности._

Скинув пальто и пиджак, он наощупь пристроил их на вешалке, не отрывая взгляда от Майкрофта, изящно выпутывающегося из рукавов собственного пальто. Потеряв терпение, грубо притиснул Холмса к стене. Металлический крюк плечиков жалобно звякнул о перекладину, пальто качнулось и с шелестом соскользнуло на пол. Никто не обратил на это внимания.

У Майкрофта оказалась очень нежная кожа. Грег даже не подозревал, что у мужчин с их каждодневным бритьем может быть такая тонкая гладкая кожа. Упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Майкрофта, он упоенно скользил губами по линии челюсти, напряженной шее, чуть приподнятому подбородку и тонул в ощущениях.

Следовало рассказать Майкрофту, как он необычайно прекрасен, но Грегу не хватало слов, не хватало дыхания, смелости. В любом случае Холмс вряд ли бы воспринял его слова всерьез. Для него они бы стали очередным бессмысленным лживым трепом. Будь Грег на его месте, он бы и сам себе не поверил.

Их роли сменились внезапно. Крепкие властные пальцы ухватили Грега за волосы на затылке, дернули голову назад, и он не стал сопротивляться, услужливо подставляя горло под горячие острые поцелуи-укусы.

— Я все-таки настаиваю, — выдохнул Майкрофт. — Что в спальне нам будет удобнее. — Он отпустил его волосы и, с легкостью развернувшись, припечатал Грега лопатками к стене. — Если конечно. — Он потянул узел лестрейдовского галстука вниз. — Вы. — Ловко расстегнул три верхние пуговицы рубашки.— Никуда не торопитесь. — И требовательно впился губами в кожу над ключицей.

Грег никуда не торопился, более того, был благодарен стабильной твердости стены за спиной, возможности прижаться к ней. Хотя все равно начал потихоньку сползать вниз, и если бы не Майкрофт, уже давно сидел бы на полу. С трудом наполняя легкие воздухом, он гладил онемевшими пальцами голову Майкрофта. Шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, тихо поскуливал, пытался совладать с дрожью. Второй рукой цеплялся за плотную ткань холмсовского пиджака и слушал, как яростно и больно стучит сердце, норовя проломить ребра.

Спустя наполненную туманом вечность Майкрофт отстранился. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, галстук съехал в сторону, на высоком лбу сверкала испарина.

— Ну как, я вас убедил? — Порочная усмешка изогнула тонкие губы.

— Да, кровать сейчас была бы как нельзя кстати, — просипел Грег и проследовал на ватных ногах вслед за Майкрофтом в комнату.

Пуговицы рубашки поддавались с трудом, рукава цеплялись за взмокшую кожу. К тому моменту, когда Грег разобрался со своей одеждой, Майкрофт уже лежал на постели. Абсолютно голый. Его внушительных размеров член резко контрастировал с молочной белизной живота. У Грега перехватило дыхание.

Он подошел к кровати и криво улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за собственный непрезентабельный вид. На тумбочке глянцево блестел флакон со смазкой и несколько презервативов. Грег с трудом сдержал инстинктивное желание вытереть вспотевшие ладони о бедра. Он никогда раньше…

И тогда Майкрофт лениво потянулся вперед. Согнул ноги и, подхватив их под коленями, развел в стороны. Его щеки вспыхнули слабым румянцем, и Майкрофт цепко посмотрел на Грега. В его взгляде читалось желание, легкая нервозность, невысказанная просьба.

Сладко защемило в груди.

Грег и сам не заметил, как оказался на кровати в восхитительной близости от Майкрофта. Такого горячего и непривычно открытого. Он целовал острые худые колени, ласкал пальцами твердые икры, спускался ртом вниз по гладкой почти безволосой внутренней стороне бедра до паха и возвращался обратно.

— Давай, закинь мне на плечи, так тебе будет удобней. — Он осторожно похлопал ладонью по напряженным рукам Майкрофта и, склонившись ниже, принял плечами вес его ног. — Вот так, молодец.

Он кружил языком, толкался внутрь пульсирующего ануса, вылизывал и дразнил, слушал хриплое рваное дыхание Майкрофта и убеждал себя, что все это лишь для него. Что Майкрофт не позволил бы Диммоку вести. Не стал бы демонстрировать себя ему, стыдливо разведя ноги в стороны, и с таким же воодушевлением отвечать на его ласки. _Только мой. Для меня. Не смей!_

Приподнявшись на выпрямленных руках, он с вожделением посмотрел на искусанные пунцовые губы Майкрофта, но не осмелился. Каменно твердый член настойчиво ныл, размазывая по животу естественную смазку при каждом движении, мышцы сводило от напряжения. Алкоголь должен был основательно притупить ощущения. В теории. Но сейчас Грег готов был кончить от любой мелочи и прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не сорваться.

Выдавливая смазку на трясущуюся ладонь, Грег боялся. Боялся не справиться, не оправдать ожиданий, впустую потратить внезапно представившийся шанс. Он целовал влажную покрасневшую грудь и впалый живот, ласкал пальцами гладкое тугое нутро и боялся посмотреть Майкрофту в лицо. Боялся выдать, как много все это для него значит. Он вдыхал смешанный мускусный аромат их желания, облизывал крупную твердую головку, слушал отчаянные стоны и шорох цепляющихся за простынь рук, и боялся не выдержать.

Но сильнее всего он боялся, что Майкрофт закроет глаза и представит на его месте кого-то другого. Кого-то молодого и привлекательного. Сексуального и яркого. Возможно даже этого дурака Диммока.

Тогда все будет кончено.

Грег осторожно выпрямился и поймал лихорадочный взгляд Майкрофта. _Не смей!_ Нашарил на тумбочке презерватив, наощупь вскрыл упаковку и раскатал его вдоль члена. _Смотри на меня._ Толкнулся внутрь и захлебнулся воздухом.

Майкрофт сдавлено зашипел, скривил в мучительной гримасе лицо, но взгляда не отвел.

— Двигайся. Пожалуйста. Ради всего святого, _двигайся_! — И сам дернулся бедрами навстречу.

Они поймали общий неровный ритм. Грег завел руки Майкрофта за голову и прижал к подушке, переплел свои пальцы с его пальцами, склонился, ловя ртом резкие выдохи. _Не закрывай глаза!_ Майкрофт попеременно то кусал, то облизывал губы и почти перестал моргать. В висках барабанной дробью гремел пульс, по спине катились капельки пота. _Смотри на меня!_ Зрачки Майкрофта неумолимо вытесняли радужку, все мышцы словно окаменели, тело выгнулось изломанной дугой. _Не смей отводить взгляд!_ Что-то горячее и густое брызнуло на живот. В ушах зазвенели хоралы. Безотчетно ринувшись вперед, Грег накрыл чужие губы своими, принося рассудок в жертву, меняя его на один единственный поцелуй. _Только мой!_ Терпкий металлический привкус крови сменила сладкая отзывчивость языка. Что-то значительное и острое кольнуло под ребрами, вынуждая беззвучно прошептать _имя_. Стоны бурлили глубоко в легких, не в силах вырваться наружу, горло сковал удушающий спазм. _Смотри. Не закрывай глаза. Пожалуйста, смотри на меня. Смотри!_

Затем они какое-то время неподвижно лежали, слившись воедино, затерявшись во времени и пространстве. Огонь в венах постепенно остывал, дыхание замедлялось. Застонав, Грег откатился в сторону, стянул презерватив и бросил его на пол возле кровати. В другой ситуации Майкрофт бы непременно возмутился этому факту, но сегодня даже не заметил. Укрыв себя и Грега одеялом, он почти сразу провалился в глубокий сон.

 ***

Раннее утро ознаменовалось тупой головной болью и тянущим чувством переполненного мочевого пузыря. Когда перед глазами рассеялась сонная дымка, Грег обнаружил, что прижимается щекой к теплому гладкому плечу спящего Майкрофта Холмса. Вспомнил все, что произошло накануне, и занервничал. Осторожно выскользнул из постели и отправился на поиски туалета, давая себе время собраться с мыслями. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Майкрофт уже сидел на краю кровати, сжимая ладонями виски.

— Как я и предупреждал, последняя бутылка была явно лишней, — низким после сна голосом прохрипел Грег. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, инспектор. — Оторвавшись от созерцания противоположной стены, Майкрофт саркастично скривил губы. Под его колючим больным взглядом хотелось съежиться и незамедлительно исчезнуть.

— Ну вот, мы и вернулись к «инспектору». — С нарочито бодрой улыбкой произнес Грег и, обогнув кровать, начал собирать с пола свою одежду.

Он знал это выражение лица, знал эту неестественно выпрямленную спину. Грег и сам несколько раз просыпался в подобном состоянии: испытывая раздражение, острое чувство стыда и желание отмотать время назад. Однако о своем вчерашнем решении он ничуть не жалел.

Застегивая пуговицы рубашки, Грег исподлобья изучал яркие брызги веснушек, раскрасивших бледные холмсовские плечи, и даже протянул руку, намереваясь то ли пощупать их, то ли попытаться стереть, но вовремя опомнился.

— Я ничего не скажу Диммоку, — зачем-то пообещал он. — Вы сможете пригласить его на правильное свидание. Только для вас двоих. И…

— Я не стану приглашать вашего коллегу, — не поворачиваясь, отрезал Майкрофт. — Ни на свидание, ни куда бы то ни было еще.

Категоричность его тона вогнала Грега в замешательство, но он быстро совладал с ним. Накатила странная обида.

— Что, вот так просто сдадитесь? — Грег возмущенно сунул измятый галстук в карман брюк, провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам. — Просто отступитесь? Вот уж не ожидал, что вы такой слабак! — Он разочаровано качнул головой. — Зачем тогда вообще было все это затевать? Сначала прислали парню вычурное письмо, смутили перспективами, заморочили голову, а потом в кусты? — Он упер руки в бока, сверля затылок Майкрофта негодующим взглядом.

Затылок не дрогнул. Грег немного подождал, но ответа не последовало. Он посмотрел на часы, затем в окно, поскреб подбородок и с горечью признал, что в конечном итоге все это его совершенно не касалось.

— Скажите, инспектор, в чьем подчинении находилась сержант Донован в этот понедельник в первой половине дня? — невпопад поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Конкретнее в промежуток с десяти пятнадцати до десяти тридцати.

Столь резкий уход от темы мог смутить кого угодно, но только не Грега. За годы общения с братьями Холмс он если не понял, то определенно привык к их внешне обрывочному стилю мышления.

— Она работает под руководством Диммока с прошлой субботы, поскольку меня отстранили от расследований на неопределенный срок из-за Шерлока, который…

Майкрофт всхлипнул.

Его плечи дернулись раз, второй, третий, затем опустились вниз. Он всхлипнул еще раз, теперь отчетливее, склонил голову и обхватил ее ладонями. _Черт побери!_ Грег в ужасе отшатнулся. Рациональная часть мозга кричала, что нужно исчезнуть, слиться с окружающей обстановкой и тихо ретироваться, однако незаметно прошмыгнуть мимо Майкрофта к выходу не было ни малейшего шанса. _Проклятье!_ Холмс не простит себе этой истерики, как не простит ее и случайному свидетелю собственной слабости. Что же делать? Он наверняка не примет сейчас утешения, даже устного. Не стоит и пытаться.

— Я идиот, Грегори. — Майкрофт повернул к нему побледневшее искаженное гримасой лицо. — Абсолютный. Законченный. Идиот! — Он вновь издал этот похожий на всхлип звук, но теперь он скорее напоминал смех. Нервно растер щеки и посмотрел на свои ладони. — Я написал это письмо для тебя, я хотел пригласить на ужин _тебя_ , а не Диммока. Я не знал, что сержанта Донован перевели к другому детективу-инспектору и попросил ее… О, господи! Я непроходимый тупица!

В груди Грега разрастался огромный жгучий шар, губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Кусочки головоломки щелкнули и наконец-то встали на свои места _. Только мой. Для меня._ В три шага он оказался возле Майкрофта.

— Ты и вправду придурок. — Он добродушно усмехнулся и стиснул пальцами его напряженные плечи. — Мог бы просто сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Не мог. — Враз посерьезнев, Майкрофт поднял на него растерянный взгляд.

И в этот момент Грег с удивлением осознал, что даже безупречный Майкрофт Холмс иногда боится вполне обыденных вещей.

— Тогда я скажу, — прошептал он, наклоняясь для поцелуя. — Вы мне чертовски нравитесь, мистер Холмс.

 ***

Спустя месяц Шерлок ворвался в кабинет детектива-инспектора Лестрейда и бросил на стол свежий выпуск «The Independent».

— Надеюсь, это дело ведете вы. — Он ткнул пальцем в самый низ криминальной колонки.

Грег спокойно допил кофе и, выбросив стаканчик в урну, вытащил из нагрудного кармана рубашки новенькие стильные очки. Неспешно нацепил их на нос и взял газету.

— Дайте мне. — Брезгливо поморщившись, Шерлок протянул вперед правую руку и нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами.

— Газету? Дело? Пончик? — Грег фыркнул. — Для начала, научись формулировать законченные фразы и добавлять «пожалуйста». А для продолжения… этот случай расследует детектив-инспектор Коллинз, и тебе потребуется…

— Очки. Дайте мне свои очки.

Грег на секунду замешкался, но затем все же снял очки и протянул их Шерлоку. Машинально облизнул губы.

— Вижу, мой брат одолжил вам своего врача-окулиста. – Шерлок нервно дернул щекой, разглядывая линзы на просвет. – А затем преподнес этот удручающий символ старости. Какой феноменальный просчет! Он наверняка планировал заинтересовать вас этим жестом, покорить расчетливой щедростью, но не учел, насколько болезненно вы воспринимаете подобные вещи. Хотя вы не забросили их в стол, а стали надевать, и это значит…

— Там что-то выгравировано на дужках? А то мне отсюда плохо видно. — Грег слегка подался вперед, в его глазах искрилось веселое любопытство. — Или Майкрофт оставил свои отпечатки на стеклах? Как ты вычислил?

Шерлок вздрогнул и, потеряв всякий интерес к очкам, уставился на Грега.

— А еще он одолжил вам свою экономку, личного портного и двуспальную кровать с анатомическим матрасом. – Медленно добавил он. С каждым новым словом его лицо все сильнее искажал священный ужас.

— Зато теперь я точно замечу, если ты попробуешь стянуть вещественные доказательства у меня из-под носа. — Усмехнувшись, Грег забрал очки у ошарашенного Шерлока и лукаво ему подмигнул.


End file.
